Swan Of The Stars
by SassyShots
Summary: The venom has taken hold, changing her forever. Bella believes it is slowly destroying her own mind. But when she faces her greatest danger yet, will the boy she thinks is only in her head prove himself to be much more than that? Can he make her remember the island and their love that fuels Neverland before it's too late? Or will they lose it all? (Three part one-shot for now!)


**Author's Note:** Greetings Readers! I've been working on this little piece for a while now, and I'm currently finishing up the last two parts. So far, I have this slotted as a **_three part one-shot!_** Depending on how well it's liked, I may do some continued writing for the future, or the past. I really like the idea of pairing these two together, considering how Peter is about living forever and how Bella feels that she doesn't belong in her world. So I thought I'd give it a go! Enjoy yourself!

 **Story Information:**  
 _*Rating:_ Fiction M- For language, violence/gore, adult situations and themes.  
 _*Pairing:_ Bella/Peter Pan  
 _*Warning!:_ This is a Crossover piece of fiction, that means there will be definite AU/OOC-ness involved. Bella is portrayed how I think she should have been once coming through a tough time _(plus she is played by the lovely Lily Collins)_ , and Peter Pan is still a darker character, but not as dark as OUAT makes him out to be. It will follow some New Moon and Eclipse events in different parts of the story, but not all. It also leaves out a lot of the plotline from OUAT. I hate that they made him so evil and killed him off. Insert pouty face here! ;)

Support and feedback is always welcomed and encouraged! Keep any story hating or flames to yourself though please, our favorite Neverlander has quite the temper when crossed!

 _ **Disclaimer: In no way do I own or claim to own the characters/material from either the Twilight Series (movies/novels) or from Once Upon A Time (TV Series). Those are purely the work of their authors/writers, producers, directors, etc. I also do NOT own any copyrighted/trademarked material that may be cited in this story. I just like to play with characters and only claim my personal plot ideas!**_

* * *

 _"A star cannot shine, without a bit of darkness."_  
 **~Unknown**

* * *

She no longer flinched when he sat down anymore.

Keeping her brown eyes that were changing a little bit every day glued to the book in front of her, she didn't bother to look up or acknowledge his presence, even as he let out a sigh that was tinged with both amusement and exasperation while he propped his legs up on the table in front of him. The silence between them lingered as she read and he sat, the students of Forks High School milling about the steadily filling classroom before the day began, completely oblivious to the two of them. For the most part they never really talked to her anymore and she couldn't really say that she minded all that much; she hadn't been one for too much attention anyway and liked the spotlight even less lately. Sure, she missed having friends to converse with, to distract her from the ever mounting danger she had found herself in, to help her pretend that her reality was simply a dream…but it wasn't.

It was just that, reality.

"Come now love, you can't ignore me all day!"

His statement came out as a bit of a whine but she could clearly hear the laughter he was straining to hold back as he spoke and despite the promise she had made herself after waking that morning, that she would _finally_ manage to act as if he wasn't there, her lips twitched upwards in a cross between a smirk and a smile. It took all she had to hold back the shudder that itched to ripple down her spine at the sound of his voice, its deeply seductive tone still audible even though it was hidden under his amusement. The British lilt sent tingles throughout every cell in her body, and the sultry smirk that she instinctively knew shaped his lips without even looking proved he was more than aware of that fact.

She couldn't explain her reaction to him.

Just like she couldn't explain his presence there with her.

It had been a cloudy, dreary, wet day when the boy with the light brown hair that was tousled by the wind and the green eyes that glinted mischievously in the few rays of sunlight Washington was provided with, popped up in her life and swept her off her feet.

Literally.

She had been walking along the highway between La Push and Forks with her jacket hugged close around her body, trudging through mud and puddles as the rain drizzled down on her, mixing with tears she could hold back no longer. Her old tank of a truck had croaked four miles from home and she had been brutally rejected by her best friend only fifteen minutes before that.

A shudder that had nothing to do with the temperature tore through her body when the memory of Jacob's cold, emotionless gaze flashed within her mind once more.

It didn't matter how much she yelled, screamed, or pushed at his overheated body and bare chest; he didn't look at her with anything aside from detachment and fury. In the end she had been banned from the Quileute Reservation and Jacob had been forcibly held back, her handprint still a fresh outline of pinkish red on his cheek. Samuel Uley had quickly bundled her into her awaiting truck, the engine still running, with a look of pity reflecting in his hard expression as Jacob roared obscenities while being dragged back behind the little red house.

She hadn't seen or heard from him since.

Getting so close to the comfort of home, only to have Old Reliable sputter, putter and die had been her breaking point.

All the emotion that she had compounded and locked away in a tiny box at the back of her mind so that she could simply function in her daily life since _they_ had abandoned her, still human and fragile in a supernatural world, came bursting through the mental barriers she had erected, rushing to mix with the newest sensations of betrayal and heartache over Jacob's easy dismissal of her. Taking the form of a gut-wrenching, painful sob that seemed to claw its way up her throat from deep inside her chest before tearing itself from her lips, everything she had kept locked so tightly inside imploded. The noises that escaped her body seemed inhuman and they echoed within the cab of her truck loudly, leaving her ears ringing as her sobs morphed to screams before they trailed off into wails, then quieted to the occasional whimper.

 _Pathetic_.

She was pathetic for thinking the Cullen's had ever actually given a single shit about her, pathetic for opening her heart and trusting again when Jacob threw open the curtains to her darkened world, pathetic then for the way she crumbled so easily at his rough treatment, and downright disgustingly pathetic for the noises and pain that ripped from her very soul.

Time wasn't a factor.

It could have been minutes or even hours that she laid there across the bench seat, her face red and swollen, her chest tight and sore from her sobs. The dim sunlight that was perpetually hidden behind the clouds had slowly filtered away, only to be replaced with the light of the moon. It was a surprisingly clear night, almost like someone had reached up and wiped the clouds from the sky with their hand. As she blinked the blurriness from her eyes and looked up through her truck window, she even caught a glimpse of stars twinkling in the inky darkness, one in particular shining brighter than them all.

Sitting second to the right of the bright, full moon; it shone down on her, reflecting in her eyes.

" _Second to the right love, and straight on 'til morning."_

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the quote echoed in her mind, surfacing from somewhere deep in her subconscious, the soothing tone and accent filling her with a feeling of warmth that she wasn't even aware she was missing. Try as she might, she couldn't find the source of it. There was no memory attached to the words, not even a face to match the voice, and after a while of staring at the enticing twinkle, she no longer cared. She basked in the warmth the star provided, a level of inexplicable comfort that eased the pain within her very core taking over her body and relaxing the tension from each of her muscles. Gazing at that star, her mouth opened without thought, and her lips formed the words that would change…everything.

"I wish…I wish that I could fly away."

She had lain there silently for another fifteen minutes before stretching her limbs, climbing from her truck, and beginning the four mile trek home. She knew if she didn't make it back soon her father would begin to worry and no doubt have the entirety of Forks Police Station out and looking for her...again.

Fisting her hands in her pockets and hunching her shoulders in on herself, she began her brisk pace, feeling surprisingly light given the fact that she had been crying her eyes out and gasping for oxygen an hour or so before. It was as she rounded the last bend before the straight stretch of road into town that her street cut off of, that _it_ happened. With the trees and bushes so densely gathered on her side of the road, she hadn't even seen them coming. One moment she was watching every step her newly muddied flats made and the next, the bright cone of headlights lighting up her body and the screeching of tires along the slick pavement had her head snapping straight up.

Locked on the car that was careening out of control…and headed right for her.

In those split seconds, she decided that she had _thoroughly_ wasted the time she had been given.

Who _cared_ that the Cullen's followed along on the words of an eternally seventeen year-old moron and left town, that Jacob had shunned her and banned her from the Reservation in front of his newly adopted pack of cronies, or that the girls in Forks High could be some of the biggest bitches on the entire planet, using her struggle to cope as fuel for their gossipy fire? _It didn't matter._ She had a sturdy, dependable (though a bit emotionally awkward) father who loved her, a flighty and eccentric mother who could make even the darkest news a little brighter, a step-father who liked to crack ridiculous jokes that would make her smile, and a friend in Angela who still gave her the benefit of the doubt- even _after_ she had drowned in her own self-pity and been a complete zombie.

She blinked.

 _It would be micro-seconds now…_

She squeezed her eyes closed.

 _Her body tried to dodge toward the left, but it wouldn't be enough…_

She felt the chilled wind rush by her, cringed as she heard the crunching and screeching of metal upon the bark of heavy trees, but she felt no pain. Instead a pair of muscular arms encircled her waist securely, a warm chest pressed firmly along the length of her back, rising and falling just as quickly as hers was. Blinking her eyes open slowly and carefully, she caught sight of the wreckage that rested exactly where she had been standing only seconds before.

 _And twenty feet away from where she stood then._

"Are you alright, love?"

The accented voice that came from behind her and bent close to her ear startled her, and she stumbled a bit as she whipped around to face who she could only assume to be her rescuer while a shriek trapped itself in her throat.

Her jaw nearly dropped in surprise as she took in the figure of a boy.

He could be no older than eighteen or nineteen, though he was quite tall, at least six-foot-four or six-foot-five. He was dressed in an outfit that made her frown a bit, its outlandish quality making it seem almost medieval in its dark greens and browns. His hair was completely mussed from his quick movements, his green eyes vividly bright and clear, showing a great deal more concern and worry than she thought would be normal for a stranger. But that was just it, he didn't _seem_ like a stranger.

There was something…something startlingly _familiar_ about him.

She just didn't know _what_.

"Love?" He questioned, palming her cheeks in anxiety as she continued to remain deathly silent. "I need you to answer me love, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

She blinked quickly, breaking herself from her thoughts, then shook her head.

"N-No, no I don't think so." She whispered, her eyes trailing to the wreckage once more.

 _How had he moved so fast?_

The boy hadn't been there before, she was sure of that. She had been alone on that road before that car came around the bend in the road and then suddenly, she wasn't. That car was going to hit her, and then it suddenly wasn't.

 _Because of him._

She turned to him again, ignoring the chaos that ensued around her as emergency vehicles showed up and the passengers of the car began to stumble out, bloody and beaten from their ordeal. His skin seemed luminescent in the moonlight and his hands twitched at his sides, almost like he was trying to hold back the urge to reach out to her, like he _needed_ to touch her. She took a few steps closer to him, keenly aware of how the tension in his muscles eased with every step closer she made in his direction. Dimly, she heard her name being called through the chilly night air, but she ignored it in favor for the pull that tugged sharply in her chest, that was rooted to the boy standing mere feet from where she stood.

"Bella!" A voice shouted near her ear, making her wince. "Sweetheart, are you alright?!"

She squinted at the person, recognizing Chris Rolands, an officer who worked with her father. He was checking her over for injuries, glancing around them as he did so, no doubt in search of Charlie, her father.

"Fine," She murmured, frowning as she tried to push his hands away. "I just wanted to thank him."

Chris looked down at her in confusion. "Thank who?"

It was her turn to look at him, completely bewildered as she raised a shaky arm, pointing toward where she knew the boy to be standing. "Him! He-"

Her voice had died in her throat, her eyes widening in shock as she pointed to the empty space in front of her. Her head whipped from left to right, ignoring the questions Chris uttered, his worries over her mental state, ignoring the calls of her father as he ran toward her and tried to assure himself that his danger magnet of a daughter was, once again, somehow unharmed in a dangerous situation. The space that had been occupied seconds before was completely vacant, the tall boy missing from it. He was just…gone.

"…saved me."

A cool, minty breeze had tickled her ear then, like someone's breath as they whispered there.

" _I'll see you soon, Isabella."_

"-sabella? Isa!"

Her head jerked up from where it had drooped slightly, the book in her hands falling flat to the table's surface with a quiet thud. She shook her head lightly to clear it of the memories of that fateful night a few months prior, the night that _everything_ changed. It marked the start of something new in her life, an adventure she was sure might actually be her own insanity this time.

Cool fingers caressed her cheek, tilting her head toward the right as a gentle warmth seeped through them and into her skin. Her eyes fluttered slightly before she blinked them back open, meeting the emerald green gaze across from her.

"Where did you go, love?" He murmured.

Bella glanced up to the classroom, taking note of the multitude of students now sitting around the tables of the class and dipped her head low, masking her whisper with a curtain of chestnut colored hair.

"I was remembering-"

His hand was on her cheek still, his eyes a bit wider when she glanced up. But the tension eased as she continued, a mixture of relief and a faint flash of disappointment in his gaze before his typical mirthful expression was restored once more after she finished her statement.

"I was remembering the night we met."

"Ah!" He nodded, leaning back in his chair again as he propped his legs back up lazily, a smirk tugging at his full lips. " _That_ was a fun night indeed."

His playful smirk hid the worried frown that was itching to stretch across his lips, the memory of almost losing her in this realm much too terrible for him to properly consider. He would _never_ get her back again if that happened before she finally remembered.

Bella snorted, rolling her eyes. "Because it's every girl's dream to be haunted."

He heaved a great sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose even as he kept his tone teasing and light. "I'm not a ghost love, I don't know how many times I must tell you. You simply need to _remember_!"

The feeling that he was trying to tell her more than what was obvious hit her again, like he was hinting at something and had been for weeks. She bit her lip in concentration, opening her mouth to question him once more before taking note of more than one curious set of eyes watching her. Heat flushed her cheeks a dark pink and she ducked her head, propping her book back in her hands as she buried herself within its pages in an attempt to hide from the probing looks she was being given.

After all, it wasn't often your classmate sat at the back of the room…

Talking to someone who wasn't there.

 _ **~.-.~**_

" _Quickly, quickly! There isn't much time!"_

 _The old woman's voice was strong despite her frail stature as she hurried the two teenagers into a candlelit room at the back of her woodland hut. She wanted to give a faint snort at the very thought, teenagers! The two stood in front of her were anything but teenagers, for they had been in existence even before her own birth over six hundred years before. The situation at hand was too dire for comedic relief however, and she quickly waved her hand in front of the small hidden door as she closed it while murmuring underneath her breath, the shimmering purple haze visual evidence of the magic now protecting it._

" _What can be done!" The boy snapped, pulling the girl at his side closer even as he did so._

 _The old witch narrowed her eyes in irritation, nearly hissing as she spoke. "Do not speak to me in that vile tone of voice Pan, I care for her just as much as any of you!"_

 _The girl in question let out a soothing noise as she pressed her hand to the boy's chest, her smaller palm resting flat against the thin material of his shirt so that she could feel the heavy beating of his heart underneath. He squeezed his eyes closed at her touch, his usual façade of arrogance and self-confidence crumbling and then disappearing in the single blink of an eye. What remained was simply a boy, desperate to protect the one who mattered most to him as he leaned his forehead against hers._

" _Please Peter, she can help us."_

 _The girl's deep brown eyes, ringed with a shimmering and rich green hue that matched the trees of the very forest waiting outside, turned back toward the old woman who herself had deflated in her ire at the loving display. She knew this was hard on them, the fear mounting ever higher; they weren't the only ones, it was hard for everyone on the island._

 _And it was only going to get harder._

" _I've cast a barrier charm around the border, it will ward him off for now but we do not have much time." She muttered, irritation at her own inability to keep the enemy out rising with each word she spoke._

" _So, what do we do?" The girl questioned, her tone quiet and smooth._

" _You…you have to leave."_

 _It took only seconds of stunned silence before the boy, Peter, exploded in his rage at the witch's whispered words. The small home shook with his furious roar, the entire island falling quiet in their preparations for a fight as the sound echoed throughout it and the land trembled, shifted because of it. His usual fairer skin held a slight red tint to it, and his bright green eyes had hardened, turning such a dark green they were nearly black as they glittered menacingly._

" _WHAT!?"_

 _The girl stared open-mouthed at the woman in silence, fear quickly mounting in her eyes._

" _It is the only way Pan! I do not know of any other way to protect her from him short of sending her to the other realm! He cannot touch her there; he will not be able to locate her without risking the loss of his own magic to do so. It is the safest place for her to be until we can defeat him!"_

 _As Peter stewed in his rage, a small, quiet cry escaped the girl's lips before her knees buckled and gave way, leaving her to sink toward the ground at his feet. He was pulled from the ranting of his inner-beast immediately at her distress, sinking to the ground right along with her as he cradled her in his arms, his grip tight and his quiet whispers smooth and soothing. The fear the girl held had amplified to the point of tremors as she gazed blankly in front of them, unseeingly, her ears ringing as the two others in the room continued to speak._

 _Leave Neverland…_

… _leave Peter._

 _It was all she had ever known, how could she even consider leaving it…leaving him…behind?_

" _-cannot use his magic to find her, then how will I be able to?"_

" _You won't, Peter." The woman whispered, shaking her head of silvery hair sadly._

" _Then we must find another way!" He stubbornly insisted, a scowl shaping his lips and pinching his features. "There has to be something that we can do, some spell or charm, maybe contact the faeries or even the-"_

" _There isn't Peter." The girl finally spoke, her voice trembling barely above a whisper. "We've used everything we could think of and it has bought us this long. Time has finally run out, my love."_

 _Sparkling tears filled her eyes as she swallowed thickly, her nimble fingers tracing over the strong jaw and defined brow that already she was beginning to miss. She hadn't even left his side yet, and the pain of separation had begun twisting her soul._

" _No!" He croaked out, his voice thick. "No, I will not lose you-"_

" _She will remember."_

 _The witch's quiet words drew their attentions from one another, giving them a small ray of hope in the darkness that was blurring their vision and hearts. She looked pained to do what she was, but offered a small smile of reassurance for them nonetheless. Giving a nod and clearing her throat when she took note of their questioning expressions, she continued._

" _There will come a time when she will need you, and remember. Maybe a little, maybe a lot, but enough to call out to you. At that time, you will be able to find her."_

" _So...it's not forever?" The girl whispered, barely allowing herself to hope._

" _It's not forever, my sweet child. You will remember." The witch smiled and turned, beginning the preparations for her ritual. "We must hurry now, I am sorry that you will not get to say your proper goodbyes, but I am unsure of how much longer  
I can cloak the island safely."_

 _She hurried away deeper into the room, leaving the two to embrace privately as she worked._

 _It didn't take long for Peter to wrap her tightly in his arms, his own body shaking as his heart tripled in its speed. He couldn't believe that he was to lose everything, all for the sake of petty revenge. Even if it was only temporary, a single day without her by his side would still be too long. It would be easier for her perhaps without her memory, and for that small favor he was at least grateful, though he knew the pang of being incomplete would plague her until she remembered enough to call for him, regardless of her lack of knowledge._

" _P-Peter," She cried, the tears she had held back breaking through._

" _Shh, darling." He cooed, leaning back to wipe the tears from her face. "It will be alright. I will come for you, all you have to do is remember. Can you do that for me Isa? Can you remember for me?"_

 _The brunette nodded quickly, sealing her lips to his in a desperate, heartbreaking kiss. He returned it with equal desperation, threading his long fingers through her lengthy tresses and sinking his teeth into her plump bottom lip, provoking her gasp of surprise which gave him access to her mouth._

" _Remember," He whispered against her lips as he pulled back ever so slightly, his tone pleading as his eyes bore into hers. "That place, between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That is where I will always, always, love you. That's-"_

" _Where I'll be waiting." She finished._

 _ **~.-.~**_

Bella woke with a sharp cry, gasping for breath as her heart beat out a pattern that seemed like thunder within her chest. She shot up to a sitting position, her long locks wildly tumbled and her eyes darting around her surroundings quickly, only to find herself strangely alone. _How odd._ He was usually there, until she ran him off so that she could get showered and dressed for her day at least, and she forced down the panic that gripped her, fearing she had been abandoned by someone yet again, real or not. Not only was his absence abnormal, there was a sharp pang of longing in her chest stronger than she had ever felt it, leaving her to curl in on herself like she hadn't done in months. It was different though, nothing like the ridiculous depression she had experienced before.

This was all-consuming, much more potent, and even more painful at that.

And it was familiar, like she had known it before.

 _If she could just remember…_

Her eyes fluttered closed, images that she was sure were simply part of her dreams flashing much too quickly across her mind's eye for her to really catch onto. They were slipping away from her faster than she could make sense of them, faster than she could grasp hold of them to store away for later evaluation. There was greenery; she knew that, like a forest or something equally alike. Figures, though blurry, and something niggled at her brain about them…like she knew them once before; not to mention, for some unknown reason to her, she wanted to say there was magic.

But that was insane.

Vampires, yes. But magic?

 _...oh please._

Raking a hand through the long layers of her hair, she threw the blankets from her body and stood, pacing toward the bathroom before she turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat. Her eyes turned toward the mirror then without thought, a tingle of unease racing along her spine when she took note that her eyes had almost completely changed in their coloring, even more so overnight.

Long gone were the deep, chocolate browns she used to have.

Chilling, silver-grays remained, only a thin ring of her previous color left around the outer circle of her irises.

She had panicked initially the very first time she noticed the encroachment of the new color, before coming to the conclusion that it was leftover venom from James' bite previously in the past year that was doing it. When Edward had attempted to suck the searing venom from her veins, he must not have cleaned her blood completely, and trace amounts still lingered there, leading to changes in her physical features. She was no longer as clumsy any more she had noticed, able to catch herself in her rare stumbles and falls, resulting in less trips to the local emergency room. She was pretty sure she had grown and inch or two from her five-foot-four height, her hair had grown in length and volume, and then there was the biggest change of all; her eyes.

And if her _eyes_ were changing, she had no doubt her _brain_ was changing as well.

It certainly explained being able to see and talk to a hot piece of British boy ass that no one else on the planet seemed to know existed, aside from her that is.

Yes, thanks to a dose of _Cold One_ venom, she was slowly but irreparably losing her very mind.

She was sure of it.


End file.
